


You, Me, An Enemy Team, and The Ring

by Chaotic_bistander



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: "SLOWBURN", Based on an in game experience, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, POV Third Person, This was suppose to be 1k words but it went overboard, Useless Lesbians, What if we both kissed but we're on opposite teams haha just kidding...unless?, fighting but like in the ring, gaymers, hello i am bi, it's 3am and i haven't slept, the ring - Freeform, there's like a one or two curse words in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_bistander/pseuds/Chaotic_bistander
Summary: Based off an in game experience I had when I was playing as Wraith and ran into a Wattson. They both don't know how to label their relationship and it complicates things when they run into each other in the games.orWraith can either go around the building and take serious damage from the storm or jump into the void and try to avoid the fences placed. Both made by Wattson and both sting like hell.
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	You, Me, An Enemy Team, and The Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am aware I need to update my other fic but work and school decided to strip me bare and screw me over and make me manage my time more wisely. This is relatively close to an experience i had when i played the game just more gayer. Again apologies for grammar and spelling still trying on the English. I'll probably go back and fix some mistakes but i just want to take this out of my drafts. This was only suppose to be like a thousands works but I decided that essay's weren't important and wrote 4 words instead.

“Only two enemy squads remain,” Bloodhound speaks through the comms. “The ring is close, time graces us.”

“All right! Two more squads and we are done, can’t wait for dinner,” Mirage giddily chirps, “having pork chops tonight after we win, Renee you joining us?”

“It’s Wraith in the games Mirage,” the skirmisher scowls at him earning an eye roll from the bamboozler, “And I’ll pass, I was going to catch lunch with Lifeline after she heals me up.”

Mirage makes a wincing sound besides her, “Probably a good idea, Caustic did a number on your face ain’t looking too good.” He reaches towards Wraith’s right cheek trying to touch the ugly dark purple and blue skin. 

“Maybe if my teammate helped me instead of finishing an opponent, this wouldn’t have happened,” Renee growls and slaps his hand away. Caustic wasn’t one to hold back his punches. He made sure she felt every single one, probably payback for all the times she’s sent him through a portal.

“Can you two be quiet and hurry up, by the allfather I rather not die to the ring again.” Bloodhound rebukes the two as they sprint towards the next ring location. 

The trio runs towards the next ring location, the ai’s voice announced to the remaining squads round 5 has ended. Many squads have died early in the game, choosing to land in Capital city, unfortunately for them, so did Wraith’s squad. By the time they cleared Capital city and traveled down south to clear any survivors in fuel depot, her squad had 17 kills. Bloodhound was named kill leader with 7 kills but Renee so far has done the most damage. She has 6 kills with 4 assists and Mirage has 4 kills but has more revives and respawns. If it weren’t for him, their squad would have been long gone. 

“Out of all the places, why does it have to end at the Geyser,” Mirage groans. “I swear I have to talk to Nat about changing the rings location.”

“Ms. Paquette is doing her job Elliot,” Bloodhound retorts, “I much prefer this than the ring being in a mountain none of us could climb or get through.” Elliot mumbles a quiet ‘true’ as they take the zipline and move towards the buildings.

As they step towards the first building, they take a moment to check for lingering loot and nearby enemies 

“Death box here, there’s some heavy ammo for you Bloodhound and a pack of energy ammo by the stairwell for you Mirage.” Wraith pings the items for her team as she makes her way to a window to scout. The two quickly dibs each of their items before they stand at each end of the building. 

“See that over there,” Mirage pings at the hut at the very back. “Enemy fences, looks like Wattson and her squad is alive. Should we engage?”

“No, we wait for the other squad, rather not get third partied again.” Wraith answers as she looks towards the entrance to the vault. The trio stay in their positions scouting ahead, victory is close but one wrong move and they’ll find themselves cornered. 

You’re being aimed at.

Sniper.

Move.

Renee curses as she throws herself to the ground, she can feel the bullet pass her ear in what would’ve been a clean headshot with a Kraber. “I’m being aimed at!” She yells as she looks for her comm device.

Before she knew it, chaos erupted in the once silent arena. Renee could hear explosions from both Bangalore and Gibraltar’s ultimate as it flooded the area. She can hear crackling electricity from Wattson’s interceptor as it destroys nearby missiles and Crypto’s EMP powering up nearby. 

She finally finds the small communication device and catches Mirages signature phrase as he sends out a decoy and Bloodhound call for the allfather as they use their ultimate and ran out the door. 

“Great, can’t get any worse can it,” Wraith grunts as she recollects her R-301. 

“Warning ring’s closing.”

You just had to open your mouth.

You’re not in the ring.

You’re being aimed at!

Run!

“I just had to open my mouth didn’t I.” The skirmisher quickly gets out of the building, the voices consistently warning her as she makes her way to building on the right side of the geyser. She has no idea where her teammates went, where the enemy teams were, and what exactly is the game plan. 

She sees Octane throw his jump pad and goes for the geyser most likely trying the push team on the far left. Before he even got the chance to land Renee puts a full clip on him, destroying his armor and downing him in an instant. 

“Getting shot at!”

“I am taking fire!” 

Before she can make her way to her teammates who was engaging the team that just came out of the vault, she felt the hot stinging pain of the ring consume her body. She puts away her weapon and makes a dash for the door. 

By the time she makes it and almost steps through, she’s met face to face with Wattson’s electrical fence. Wraith can either go around the building and take serious damage from the storm or jump into the void and try to avoid the fences placed. Both made by Wattson and both sting like hell.

She didn’t get much time to think about it as an arc star was thrown towards the geyser and Renee swiftly jumps into the void and bypasses the electrical traps. When she gets out, she’s trapped in a small corner, her back against the wall with an electric fence to her left and the ring at arm’s length in front of her. She reaches for a medkit and tries to heal herself until a voice shouts.

“ _Merde_! Crypto, Octane is down and the other squads are pushing you!” Wattson’s voice sounds panicked as the defender charges up her shield. “I can’t locate Wraith either, Octane said she was around here!”

With that knowledge Wraith knows if she heals up now, Wattson will find where exactly is she hiding and she’s toast, but if she doesn’t heal up soon her chance of survival diminishes. 

Debating her odds, she goes for her medkit again and takes a chance. She’s halfway done when Natalie’s gunfire stops and lets out another curse as she throws herself towards Renee’s direction. When she slides over the older woman thinks she’s done for until she sees two small object roll towards them.

Grenade!

“Oh-”

“-Fuck!”

The grenades go off before Renee fully heals up or jumps into the void on time. The loud roar and smoke fills the room as the grenades break her armor and downs her. 

Heal yourself and get back in the fight!

You’re stronger than this!

Mirage and Bloodhound need you!

  
  


Natalie needs you.

Reene’s eyes snapped open as she tries to look through the dark fog, she coughs as she inhales some. She frantically searches for the younger woman desperately hoping for the smoke to clear. When it does, Renee can see the blonde clutch her left arm as she’s scrunched in a little ball. Small whimpers come from the girl and Renee’s heart shatters at the sound.

“N-Nat you okay?” Renee’s voices croaks as she calls out to her. 

“Renee?” Natalie slowly turns around, wincing and still clutching her prosthetic arm. ”H-how are you here? My traps should have-”

Renee chuckles, of course, Natalie’s main concern was her pylons. “Sorry to disappoint but those don’t work in the void.”

“I’ll make sure to keep a note on that,” she giggles but gasps as she holds her side, tears falling as she grasps at her burned jacket.

With the remaining strength Renee has she crawls towards Natalie to check on the younger girl’s wounds. Renee hastily undoes her scarf and searches for Nat’s eyes for permission. 

When the defender gives her a small nod, Renee wraps an arm around her to remove the big puffy orange jacket. She puts the jacket aside and carefully wraps the scarf around the young woman’s waist to stop the bleeding. The younger woman buries her head into Renee’s neck. If this was in another circumstance, the older woman would’ve been blushing so hard that she could be a heater, but right now she needs to be focused. 

When she’s done, she brings Natalie into a tight hug, one that was very much accepted and returned. The two stayed like this for what felt like hours, the chemistry the two shared wasn’t much to be argued. Whenever the two were in a team they were each other’s priorities. When one of them got down, the other was there to help them back up or for Wraith’s case, annihilate the other team or use her portal and get Natalie to safety. 

Wraith wasn’t sure what to call her relationship with Wattson, sure the two were close friends, best friends even. But they can’t lie about the hungry steamy kisses and small love bites they shared when they had a bit too much to drink after winning a game. They both know what they like and dislike in and out of bed, they both know each other’s quirks and pet peeves. They knew each other like the back of their hands, but to call each other something much more than friends was terrifying. Because if they don’t work out, not only do they lose their efficiency to work well with each other, they lose their friendship. 

If the choice came down to Renee, to choose between finding the answers about her past and who she is or to be with Natalie, she wasn’t sure. 

Maybe a few seasons ago she knew her answer, but the closer she got to the electrician she just couldn’t help herself. Natalie was everything Renee was not, she was beyond smart than anyone she’s ever met for such a young age. She was kind and constantly worried and helps her teammates whenever they needed help, she’s the human embodiment of a golden retriever. 

But underneath that sunny exterior, Renee learned about the small vulnerable girl Nat hid so well from everyone. Someone who lost someone dear to them and felt themselves being at lost, alone. Someone who joined this gruesome game not for fame, glory, or other selfish reasons. She joined to escape the loneliness, to feel loved again, for a family.

Renee could understand her more and see her more than just some kid with a big puffy jacket, big sneakers, and bubbly personality. The more they talked to each other, the more they felt like they understood each other. For a while Renee didn’t mind being alone, but as she got closer to her and the other legends, the loneliness started to take a toll. She would seek Natalie for help and vice versa, it was their own personal secret. To be vulnerable with each other and see past their stereotypes. 

They comforted each other by talking and listening at first. Then it went to soothing each other with platonic gestures like hugs, kisses on cheeks, and using each other’s shoulder to cry on. They were like this for a while until one misplace cheek kiss did not connect with Wraith’s cheek at all instead connects with the skirmisher’s lips.

The alcohol in their system made them a lot more affection than usual. It was comforting, yes, but confusing. Whenever the two tried to talk about what the kiss meant to them, they quickly decided against it and called it an accident.

A beautiful accident, a common accident, a continuous accident that happened even without alcohol in their systems. The lingering looks they gave each other, the lip bites from afar, and lingering hands when they hug. It burnt a flame in Renee and it kept getting stronger and stronger to where the voices were going insane. 

One night when they cuddled and were watching a movie, they both agree to try the kiss again for “science”. One kiss led to another and then another until Nat was straddling Renee and the older woman’s hands palmed the blonde's ass. Before either of them can talk about their boundaries, pieces of clothing were being stripped off as they made their way to Renee’s bedroom. 

When they woke up, they only had a few minutes before the games started and quickly got dressed. Renee desperately wanted to reach for Natalie’s hand as the electrician was having difficulty putting on her puffy jacket. She decided against it and searched for her scarf, avoiding Natalie’s gaze from her bedroom door. When she found her scarf and strapped her belt, Nat wasn’t there.

They were on opposing teams that day and when their squads fought each other, they both hesitated to pull the trigger. Wraith’s peacekeeper was fully charged and pointed at Wattson’s chest, whereas Wattson’s mastiff was aimed at Wraith’s head. The two just stood there looking at each other wide eyed, their guns faltering beside them. 

Everyone was watching, wondering what was going on with the ruthless skirmisher and the static defender. Their teammates' voices yelling through their comms about another squad attacking and demanding for help, but the two ignored it. Cameras surrounded the building they were in, getting every angle it could, the people who were watching were having a field day. 

By the time they both snapped from their hesitation, both doors from the building were kicked open as the enemy squad burst into the building and gunned the two down. Their squad was eliminated, and the two got an earful afterwards.

Their teammates lectured them, their sponsors questioned them, the news tabloids and fans gossiped about them. Being reminded by her hesitation quickly frustrated Renee, she hated being in the public eye and doubted. So the only logical thing that came to mind was to confront Natalie and demand an explanation. 

Maybe she was a tad bit aggressive when she stormed into the defenders room and a bit of a prick when she pinned the startled girl to the wall and wanted answers. But Natalie was no pushover and was a lot stronger than she led on and pushed the skirmisher, shouting back. 

Things got more and more heated, Natalie pushed Renee to her bed but fell down on top of her. It might have been the frustration or the sexual tension from the morning, but the two shared a heated kiss and reached for the other’s clothing. 

That time wasn’t as near as innocent and gentle like their time the previous night, no this was more intense and contentious. There were more deeper bites, deeper scratches, and there was no hesitation this time. They tugged and pulled, both desperately searching for release. 

“Kill leader eliminated.”

_Now's not the time to think about those nights._

_Heal up._

_Win._

Renee shakes her head coming back to the present time. They were in a match and they were on opposing teams; it pains her to do this, but Renee needs to win. She lets go of Natalie and back up to the other side. She pulls out an emergency syringe from her knockdown shield and stabs it into her chest. She slowly pulls herself up and reaches for a phoenix kit from her backpack, keeping her eyes on the fallen girl. 

Natalie gives her a small bitter smile, her own emergency syringe in her hand. “I keep forgetting we’re not on the same team, _chérie._ ” She offers the syringe to Renee. “Take it, you’ll need it more than me.” 

Renee scoffs at the girl's antics she’s fully shield up and back to full health. “I will not kill you Nat, use the syringe and heal up before the next ring starts.” She walks towards the window looking for her teammates banner and an idea on where the last squad is at. By the looks of it, they’re at the very back building, Gibraltars dome shield peeking from the doorway. She can hear Natalie’s footsteps as she crouches next to her. “Any idea how we can stop them?”

The defender tilts her head as she looks out the window. “The next ring, its next location will be outside on the hill. There is this crate we can stay in.” 

“That’s still two versus three and we can’t help each other up,” Wraith counters. “How many grenades do you have?”

Wattson searches through her backpack, “Two arc stars and a thermite grenade.” 

Wraith takes out an ultimate accelerant from her pack, something she accidentally picked up early from the game but forgot to drop. She hands it to Wattson who perks up at the sight of it and quickly charges her ultimate. “I have a plan, it could work and just the two of us to fight, or completely backfire and we both lose in a shitty way.” The two move towards the exit, “Set up base where the last ring will be, I’ll make a portal from their and draw the other’s attention. From there take my portal and trap them inside and I’ll throw all of our grenades into the building. Take the portal back and if any of them survive, we’ll shoot them from the hill. If we don’t eliminate them then-”

“The storm will,” Natalie finishes for her. Renee nods her head as she opens the door for Nat as the younger girl leads the way. 

The two quickly make their way up the small hill, keeping their heads as low as they could. Natalie places her pylon down and Renee starts her portal and rushes to the opposing team. They start to shoot at her and Renee quickly goes into the void, when she comes out she places the portal down by the far end of the door, climbs on top of the building and shoot’s down at the glass to get Bangalore, Pathfinder, and Gibraltar’s attention. 

She can hear Natalie’s electrical fences being placed at the door and her footsteps as she heads for the other door. Renee jumps down and opens the back entrance door and throws all of her arc stars and thermite grenades. Bangalore’s smoke floods the room and she can hear Pathfinder’s grapple headed towards her and she quickly shuts the door before the grapple can reach her. She climbs on top of the building, drops her only grenade at the entrance and runs to the portal. She hears the door open behind her but before Pathfinder can realize his mistake he’s down instantly. 

“Warning rings closing in progress.”

_Right on time._

Wraith slides to her portal and reappears right back on top of the hill where the last ring will be. Wattson’s electrical fences surround them, leaving no entrance without getting shocked. 

“They have crossed my fence!” Wattson shouts and aims her G7 scout, Gibraltar tries to make his way out but with one shot from the G7 they put him down. 

Before either of them can eliminate him another cloud of smoke surrounds him, Renee curse switching her R301 to her peacekeeper with a digital threat scope and searches for Bangalore. She spots her trying to revive her teammate, Renee’s peacekeeper is fully charged, and she takes a shot. Bangalore quickly stops and scrambles off to a nearby rock.

“The storm just eliminated Pathfinder and Gibraltar, it’s just Bangalore left,” Wattson chimes. 

“Round seven, beginning ring countdown.”

Wraith couldn’t help but grin at the electricians excitement before she could see Bangalore’s ultimate thrown into the air. 

“SHIT! AIR STRIKE!” Wraith yells and barely dodges a nearby missile. 

“RENEE OVER HERE!” Wattson shouts to her, Wraith swiftly runs towards her and crashes into the blonde. The two cover their ears as Natalie’s interceptor blows up close missiles and ash falls on top of them. The remaining missiles blow up around them, destroying some of Wattson’s fences. The ring was getting closer and closer and the two didn’t have a lot of time before the ring reached its final round. 

Twenty seconds.

With whatever adrenaline she has left, Renee picks herself up and pushes towards Bangalore’s last known position, she see’s healing up near the edge of the ring barrier. Wattson tries to stop her, but she’s already out of reach and shooting her last 3 bullets in her peacekeeper. She misses both of her first shots but connects with a fully charged one, breaking Anita’s purple armor shield and a bit of her health. 

Renee throws down her peacekeeper and makes a run for it.

10.

Bangalore stops shielding up and takes out her wingman and shoots at Wraith.

9.

A shot connects with her shoulder but she shrugs it off and stills runs towards her.

8.

She tackles Anita to the ground as she is caught in mid reload. 

7.

She can hear the ring’s low hum as the two wrestle near it. 

6.

She takes a punch to the gut and face as Anita had her pinned down; she connects a hit to the woman’s side, but she hardly budges. 

5.

She can see the barrel of the Wingman aimed right between her eyes as she holds Renee down with one hand.

4.

Renee tightly shuts her eyes and waits for her to fire and for her to respawn in the dropship.




Wraith hears one bullet fire in the air and a death box lands right on top of her, knocking the air out of her.




She feels herself getting dragged out of the death box and away from the ring. Her eyes are wide open as she looks up and sees Wattson pulling her to the last ring. 

1.

“Ring movement in progress.”

The rings low hum slowly moves towards them coming to a close at 4 meters around the two. Renee stands up from the ground, hissing as she does so. 

They have one more minute and twenty seconds to decide who will win. It’s bittersweet to remember that they were not on the same team, the match would’ve been done, but now they’re faced with each other. The two share a look and they both know they’re being watched, they can practically feel the eye’s of millions on them, curious about how the game will end. 

“One minute before the ring closes,” Natalie whispers, her head hung low. “It is your win Renee. I should’ve been long gone if you have shot me earlier.”

“Not happening Nat if it weren’t for your fences and defenses I wouldn’t have made it far,” Renee argues back.

“It was your quick thinking-”

“Your final kill-”

The two try to reason as the same time but stop when they heard the other spoke. Renee softly chuckled, “You know both of us can’t win, right?”

" _Oui,_ I helped with the rules of the game too, Renee,” Natalie teases her. “I can just step into the ring and let you win, you deserve it.”

Before Natalie can even take a step back, Renee grabbed ahold of her arm and pulls her body close. Nat’s breath hitches as she’s pressed up against the older woman’s body. She can see the older woman licked her lips and Nat can’t pry her eyes away. 

“Go out with me,” Natalie turns her attention to the skirmisher’s eyes. Did she hear that right?

“What?” She breathlessly asks, hoping this isn’t her cruel imagination messing with her head. Natalie would love nothing more than to go out with Renee. Each kiss, each night in each other's arms, every moment they have shared, lit up Natalie’s day and made her feel less alone. She’s never been in a serious relationship since she came to the games, sure she’s been asked out but someone else took her heart. 

Renee looks down at Natalie’s lips and back at her eye’s. “Go out with me,” she requests again with more confidence. Her nerves were one edge and the voices anxious quiet down as they waited for an answer. That made her more anxious. Usually she can depend on them for a solution, but she guesses none of them knew what Nat response could be. 

Natalie’s smile grew wider and wider before she engulfs Renee into a hug, “Yes! _M_ _on amour,_ it’s always yes! _”_ The defender cheers and goes into a fit of giggles into Renee’s shoulder.

Renee tightly holds her back tightly running her hands through the blondes luscious locks. “I- really?”

Natalie pulls back enough to make eye contact with the woman, “Really, I’ll prove it to you.” Nat pulls her in for a soft gentle kiss, one Renee eagerly returns as she pulls her closer. 

They could hear the camera snapping pictures at different angles, most likely going to become front page on the next news headline, but Renee or Natalie couldn't care less right now. 

The two couldn’t help but smile as they kissed, Natalie parted her lips, and the kiss became more passionate and tempestuous. They were so preoccupied by each other and the kiss they don’t care who won today’s game. To themselves each of them was a winner and being named champion can’t top this. 

  
  
  


“Final round, beginning ring countdown.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I am tired, to the Wattson with the original Wattson skin and played in platinum league on the Xbox, I love you. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy and share some of your favorite moments in the games you had, might make more one shots like this! Also I think finally found out how to link tumblr, I don't use it much but if you guys ever wanna send some prompts, chat, or teach me how social media works is great too! if it doesn't work well rip to me.
> 
> Tumblr


End file.
